MappedOut
by salinaCullen
Summary: Could a silly misunderstanding ruin Bella and Edwards happiness forever? Follow these two as they solve their problems the good old fashion way!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay so this is my new story its shorter than the other one. My first lemon guys so please don't be too harsh.

I lie awake in bed once again. I know I shouldn't let this weigh so heavily on me but I can't help myself. Its 3am in the morning and images of 'him' still clouds my mind preventing sleep from enveloping me. I feel tired and wired, restless and frustrated. I should hate him but I can't bring myself to. I love him so much it hurts; it feels like physical pain is being inflicted upon me. Maybe I overreacted who knows? I guess I never will. When I saw him with her (Tanya) it felt like my heart had been ripped out. I thought I meant more to him than that; I wasn't one of his usual bimbos. He told me I was special, hah! What a joke that turned out to be. Though he kissing another woman couldn't have prepared me for the lies that he told the very next morning. He admitted going to the bar but denies ever kissing Tanya. I, Isabella Marie Swan saw him with my very own eyes yet he still denied it. His infidelity really crushed me. He looked so sincere, so honest when he lied that it caused me to question what else he had been lying about. This happened 2 weeks ago and still my body mourns his loss. The things he could do with those long fingers and tongue are unimaginable. The feeling of pure ecstasy when he made love to me is just indescribable. I know I shouldn't yearn for his body heat next to mine, but I do. While I was lost in my own inner ramblings I heard a feint knock on my door. I immediately flipped over to look at my alarm clock it was 3:30 am way too early for anybody to be visiting me. I tiptoed to the lounge and peeped through the peephole. Their stood Edward Cullen in all his glory. Hesitantly, I opened the door. The smell that washed over my senses was horrendous. He reeked of alcohol, his eyes wore purplish blue bruises, he hadn't shaved in a while and his attire left much to be desired. He stumbled into the lounge, sat on the large black couch and stared off into space. What the hell was he doing here? I didn't want to frighten him so I spoke softly but the look of sheer sadness on his face stopped me. Before I even had time to register what he was doing or even stop him his mouth was on mine, sucking and biting on my lower lip. I let out a guttural moan. I missed him so much, but this had to stop. It wasn't fair on me neither to his new girlfriend. I was just about to pull away when he started chanting that he didn't kiss her that she kissed him and that he pushed her off him right after . He moaned how much he loved me and how he couldn't bear to live another day without me.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

I stared into his eyes wordlessly. The reason he looked he looked so sincere is because he was being sincere.

I was now straddling my lap; I pulled back a little stunned. He looked like he could cry if I rejected him. He continued his chant trying to explain but his words were unnecessary I had already forgiven him. I should have given him a chance to explain but I was too headstrong. I tilted my head closer to his hovering a few centimeters, waiting for him to snatch them again. My lord! He certainly did that. I felt a tingling sensation build up in my tummy. Desire and passion seemed to rule my body; I couldn't stop him now even if I wanted to, my body needed this- a release. All this pent up frustration wasn't good for either of us. I started vocalizing my need for him to touch me, taste me- devour me! My need for him was inconceivable, I couldn't go slowly I wanted, no needed him right now. My fingers laced themselves into his luscious reddish brown hair and tugged his head towards my aching breasts. My nipples ached for his touch. He removed my bra and shirt in one swift motion and all his attention was directed at my pert nipples. He sucked, chewed and nibbled on them for the longest time ever giving each one equal attention. I was on fire, passionate mewls and strangled moans could be heard echoing throughout the living room. My nether regions throbbed for him; 2 weeks had just been too long! I could feel big Ed come alive and poke into my butt. I grinned wickedly at this it seemed Big E missed me just as much as I missed him. I grinded myself against him, eliciting a very throaty guttural moan from him. My lips curled into a smile at the sound. He must have felt my lips curl, because the next thing I knew he had flipped us over. Now the tables had turned. Ooh me likey! I always loved the rare times when Edward became all dominant and possessive. He ripped my jeans off leaving me stark naked if your ignore my simple white cotton panties. He was still fully dressed; this to me was certainly unfair. I reached forward in an attempt to to claw off anything from his body. He chuckled darkly mumbling something about me always being impatient. Slowly he removed all his clothes (those glorious black jockeys as well). Big E stood to attention as if in greeting. I saluted him by opening my legs widely. He walked over to me menacingly eyes never leaving mine. He yanked off my panties roughly- ouch! That's going to leave a mark. He hissed at the sight of me all puffy, pink and aroused. He dove in licking from top to bottom, beginning to end and paying careful attention to that little bundle of nerves that always sends me over the edge. I cried out loudly when I came, he looked up smiling broadly at me his face covered in my juices. I couldn't help it, I giggled out loud. He stood up suddenly serious and placed himself in his hand. The laughter died, my eyes hooded I was even more turned on now than earlier. He stroked himself gently and I could see that white sticky stuff starting to form at the tip. Slowly he started brushing himself against my folds. Suddenly he thrust into me, he impaled himself fully. The thrust erratically into me whispering that this would be fast and hard. I couldn't care, I was enjoying every second. He turned me over roughly attaching his finger to my bundle of nerves rubbing it in tune with his thrusts. His mouth latched on to my unsuspecting breast. A loud growl escaped my lips as he continued his delicious torture on my nipples. A shudder rippled through my body, I knew I was close and judging by his thrusts he was to. We continued moving in perfect harmony for another minute perhaps before we exploded simultaneously. I was overcome with post coital bliss. A fireworks display was taking place behind my eyelids, shit that was intense!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

I awoke a couple of hours later feeling completely satisfied. A dull ache present between my legs. I tried to roll over to look at the time when I realized Edwards ever present weight draped over my naked body. His weight was warm and comforting but I had to check the time else id be late for work again! I reached up o over him off me when I noticed it. A bright sparkly white gold ring with diamonds encrusted on it was situated on my left hand on my ring finger. I screamed as long as I could, internally. Edward looked so peaceful sleeping I couldn't disturb him but the shock still hadn't worn off I was giddy with excitement .I was engaged to Edward Cullen. I stared at the ring dreamily. I guess was a good a time as any to tell Edward that I was 8 weeks pregnant right?

a/n thats all folks! please lemme no what u thought of my very first lemon!


End file.
